Switched
by Venator77
Summary: Years before they even met, Desmond Chang and Skyrela Delgado switch bodies by the will of the Force. How will they cope with each other's life? AU, collab with Skyrela the Angel. Read and review!
1. Prolouge

**Hello everyone, this is Venator77 back to writing. I got this idea out of nowhere and I asked my friend Skyrela the Angel to collab with me on this new story. Be warned, this may be a bit too violent for some. But I believe that you guys are tough. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars to Disney.**

_Switched_

Desmond was dog tired. He returned from an extremely taxing mission on Bastion. Despite feeling broken from the loss of his Padawan, Cade, to the Dark Side, he felt happy with himself. He has a beautiful girlfriend and a playful five year old son. He couldn't wait to see them. But later, due to his fatigue from Bastion. Border disputes were demanding, but throw in Xantos, and then things get wild. Desmond went to his quarters and plopped on his bed, asleep within seconds.

During his sleep, a Force ghost of Sky came to Desmond in his dream.

'Desmond.' She said. 'You are my only hope.'

Desmond looked at her confused.

"Who are you?"

'Save me. Don't let them hurt me.' The Force ghost said.

"What do you mean?" Desmond asked. The Force ghost gave a sad smile before disappearing into the darkness.

-o0o-

Sky was crawling to her thin bed in her room. Everywhere was registering pain, as her father and eldest brother had beaten her for who knows what. She was bruised, cut, and sore. Sky climbed on her bed, glad that the day was over.

'Oh why did my family have to be evil in the most part?' She thought as she drifted off to sleep. As she slept, a Force ghost of Desmond appeared to her in a dream.

'Take care of my family, will ya?' He said. 'They can help you.'

"Wait, what?" Sky said. "Who are you?"

'Be strong, young one.' The Force ghost continued. 'Sera will teach you indefinitely.'

"Who is Sera?" Sky asked.

'Learn strength and you will thrive. Trust me.' The Force ghost said before disappearing.

"Strength?" Sky asked once more. "What strength?"

TBC…


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Desmond woke up aching. He felt pain everywhere, but not from fatigue. He sat up and looked at his hands, which were cut and blistered. Wait? Cut and blistered? How…? Desmond stood up and immediately got the feeling that he wasn't big and strong, rather he was short and skinny. There was a small broken mirror at the other side of the room, which he now realizes that it's not his own. He picks it up and looks at himself. He silently gasps.

'I've been turned into a girl!?' He thought with bewilderment. 'Or maybe I've switched bodies with this girl.' He put the mirror down and attempted to use the Force. To his surprise and relief, the mirror floated up.

'At least she's Force-sensitive. But why isn't she in the Temple?' Desmond thought. Something didn't feel right. Then, a loud voice called out.

"Sky! Where are you!? Get down here now!" He shouted. Desmond could hear the malice dripping from whoever said it. Unlucky for him, he doesn't have a lightsaber on him.

'I've got a bad feeling about this.' He thought as he tentatively emerged from the room and went downstairs. A tallish man in his 50s was giving Desmond the evil eye as he entered the kitchen. Desmond frowned, sensing the Dark Side radiating from this man.

"Make my coffee! And don't burn it like last time!" He sneered. Desmond gave him a "seriously?" look.

"Why don't you make your own?" He said, annoyance dripping from his voice. It sounded strange to talk with someone else's voice. The man frowned even more and punched Desmond hard in the face.

"Don't you dare talk back to your father like that! Now make my coffee or no food for a week!" He growled. Desmond started getting angry.

"That's not how you treat your children! What kind of father are you!?" Desmond said. This man is the worst father he has seen. The girl's father attempted to punch Desmond again, but the Jedi Master ducked, causing the father to miss and punched his breakfast plate, knocking it over and spilling the food on the floor. Enraged, the father took out his lightsaber and activated its red blade and held it at Desmond's throat.

"You whore. Do that again and I will kill you myself. Do you understand?" He hissed dangerously. Desmond stared at the red blade. This man is a Sith! No wonder why this girl's body is in constant pain! Moving fast, Desmond dropped to the floor and punched the father in the private parts, causing him to double over. Desmond stood up and Force-pushed him to the wall. The man dropped his lightsaber, which Desmond called it to him.

"You are a disgrace! A child abusing Sithspawn! The authorities will make sure you will stay locked up in prison." Desmond growled. He hated people like that man. He killed them at best chance. But this time, Desmond will let him live, as long as he controls himself. The man was furious. He had made sure to have beaten Sky into submission. But suddenly, she is resisting him. Worse, she is Force-sensitive and manages to use her new powers against him. No matter. He will just take Ari's lightsaber and kill the girl himself. He smirked, knowing the girl will be no match in lightsaber combat... This will be over quickly.

"Ari! Get down here!" The man said. An older looking boy, a bit younger than Desmond, but older than the girl, came down.

"Yes Father?" Ari said. He sneered at his sibling, not trying to hide his hate for her.

"Give me your lightsaber. Sky has disobeyed me for the last time." The man said. Ari grinned evilly. He gave his lightsaber to the father, who activated the red blade.

"Do you reconsider your disobedience?" The father said, prepared to attack. Desmond smiled and activated the blade he was holding.

"Not at all…"

-o0o-

Sky opened her eyes carefully, expecting to hear her father's booming voice call out, demanding his daily morning coffee. As she lay there, Sky didn't hear her father's voice, only a child's laughter.

'Wait, a child's laughter? That doesn't sound right. I'm the youngest out of my whole family. Something's up.' She thought with confusion.

As she slowly sat up, taking in the surroundings, she felt heavier and stronger. She certainly isn't in her room. This room appears much nicer than her shabby room. And the broken mirror is gone. Instead of a broken, shattered mirror, there's a whole mirror hanging on the wall. Something is definitely not right.

"Desmond, you awake?" A female's voice calls. But what's her name and who's Desmond? Something is seriously wrong here.

Sky so bewildered about this all.

'What is going on here? I need to figure out who that woman is, where I am, and who Desmond is. And I need to figure it out soon.' She thought with nervousness. Sky put a hand to her forehead, but immediately withdrew it. She looked at the hands.

'Metal hands?' She thought. 'I can't feel anything there.'

"Desmond?" The voice called out again. Sky lifted an eyebrow. Wasn't Desmond a male name? She got up and looked in the mirror and stumbled back in surprise. She's in a man's body! Not just any man's, but a Jedi too! Sky unhooked the lightsabers from the belt and examined them.

'Lightsabers! Right at my side!' Sky thought excitedly. Maybe she could use these against her father…well, if she knew how to use them. A flaming red-haired woman in her late twenties entered the room. She was a Jedi too, Sky noted.

"Desmond! Dragging your feet again, are you?" The woman said in a teasing tone.

"Yes?" Sky said, unsure what to think. The woman laughed and headed for the door.

"Let's go. Garen wants to see you again." She said cheerfully. Sky walked out of the room and into a hallway in the Jedi Temple. It dawned on Sky: she wasn't home anymore…

TBC…


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The girl's father stepped forward and swung, expecting to behead his daughter. To his surprise, she blocked it and kicked him back. Desmond smirked.

"C'mon! You can do better than that!" He crowed. The man snarled and unleashed a flurry of attacks. Desmond blocked them all and went on the offensive, surprising the father more. He blocked every strike from Desmond with great difficulty.

"What are you!?" He said fearfully. "How did you know such lightsaber technique?"

Desmond smirked. A woman in her 30s came out, attracted by the commotion. Desmond quickly deducted that it was the mother. The mother has a light side presence, so he knew she wouldn't hurt her daughter.

"Mummy taught me." Desmond said simply. He turned to the woman and winked. The woman was confused, not knowing what's going on. The girl's father bellowed in rage.

"It was you!? How dare you!" He shouted. He started to Force-choke the mother with his free hand. As she struggled for air, Desmond, shocked, quickly took advantage of the distraction and promptly sliced the hand with the lightsaber. The mother fell to the floor, gasping for air and the father screamed in pain. Before he knew it, Desmond chopped off the other hand. The father slumped on the wall, weak and defeated.

"How?" He croaked. "How did I lose? And to my own bitch of a daughter!"

Desmond deactivated the lightsaber he was holding.

"That won't matter. The authorities will be interested in your child abuse and attempted murder charges." Desmond said. Then, the front door of the house was busted in and several armored police troopers surrounded the father and picked him up. The chief came in and spoke with Desmond.

"We have a tip of domestic violence from here." He said. "What happened?"

Desmond told the chief all about the duel and how the father abused "Sky." The chief was shocked.

"Wow. We'll make sure to put him in a special prison so you won't have to see him again." The chief said.

"That would be nice." Desmond said as paramedics put the unconscious father on a stretcher and took him away.

-o0o-

Skyrela tried not to look around as she followed the woman out and down the hallway. What had happened, she did not know. Nor did she know what was even going on. She did know, however that she was no longer on Naboo and no longer near her father.

Skyrela did know that she was trapped in a man's body whose name was Desmond and that he probably had a son named Garen. The woman was probably the man's wife. But she did not know the woman's name. Or how she even got to where she is now.

Skyrela tried to keep calm, knowing that panic was something she did not need. It was obvious to her that the woman had no idea of what had happened and knew that she needed to keep it that way. But she also knew she needed to figure things out. The problem was that she needed to be discrete about it; otherwise, the woman would know something was up.

Skyrela followed the woman into another room where a young boy was sitting. He looked kind of like the man did, but was younger, a lot younger. And he had no facial hair, obviously. The boy couldn't have been more than five years old.

As soon as the boy saw Sky enter with the woman, his face lit up. He ran over to the woman and Sky.

"Mummy, daddy!" The young boy shouted. The woman smiled happily.

'So this must be Garen.' Skyrela thought. She smiled weakly, utterly confused. She did not know what to do; she hasn't even known anything besides being abused by her darker relatives. She felt her mind being probed and immediately the woman's smile disappeared. It turned into an expression of worry and seriousness.

"Garen, dear. Please go play with your friends. Daddy and Mum have to talk very quick." The woman said sweetly to Garen.

"Yes, Mum." Garen said before running off. Once out of earshot, the woman turned to Sky.

"Who are you? I know you are not Desmond. I can read your mind like an open book, and he never does that." She said sternly. She looked around and dragged Sky into the quarters. Sky bit her lip.

"Funny story, really." She said sheepishly. "I guess I can't deny it."

The woman looked even more skeptical.

"You don't even have our accent. Now, speak." She demanded. Sky sighed and explained her life since she was young. The woman was shocked.

"Your father abused you? But you are only nine years old! Why would he do such a thing!?" She exclaimed. Then anger washed over her.

"We're going to Naboo. I'll take care of him." She said. "By the way, my name is Sera."

"Nice to meet you." Sky said. As she followed Sera to the hanger, a warm, fuzzy feeling came to her. She will finally be free of her father and her mother will finally, properly love her, for Sky's father has threatened Sky's mother with beatings if she attempted to take care of her. Justice will be served!

-o0o-

Ari scowled as his father was stretchered out of his home. Somehow, Sky managed to best Father in lightsaber combat and even shown that her will wasn't crushed. Ari knew it wasn't the time to engage her; she still had Father's lightsaber and was capable of killing him. He did not know how Sky managed to become a lightsaber master overnight, or be able to use the Force as powerfully as she did, but he will find out. He just needs to find all of his other relatives and friends so that he can bide his time and wait for the perfect moment to strike.

'Soon, Sky. Soon.' Ari thought as he snuck out of the house, beginning his search for allies…

TBC…


End file.
